LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 4 - A Sudden Change in The Komato Guard! Return of The Perfect Girl and The Meister Girl Warrior
“More battles wage further across from Earth Prime as the world of Invader Zim becomes one of its prime targets for The Invaders .” (An armada of space pirate ships dropped out of hyperspace into Invader Zim earth’s orbit being chased from behind by Cerberus’s fleet with its laser turrets firing upon it. Space Pirate ATCS fly from the hanger doors with The Humanists own flying troop transport competing for ground base superiority as both factions land readying their weapons and equipment before charging towards each other on the field in blood lusted battle cries. The Two commanders from opposing sides had yelled to their troops around them in giving them objectives personally or through communications.0 (The Humanists Side.) Dr. Eisenberg: Don’t let these fools coerce the Irkens into their side. Find and interrogate every last of these green skinned antennae aliens hidden in this planet right to this check point. There must not be any word for their fleet to arrive or The Invaders receive a tactical superior advantage in numbers and technology resources ahead of us. Colonel Augustus Autumn: I copy, Commander Dr. Eisenberg. Every Humanist soldier, we will be setting our sights on the Irkens while any other group have their hands full stay behind to hold of against The Invaders. (To the Invaders Side.) Iosa Sakera: Everyone towards the battle ground where our enemies will fall beneath us trampled all over with our cold plated boots. From this daylight and tonight we will be triumphant gaining new allies in the process. Asha, I will search and recruit for any Irkens having settled upon this planet and use the evidence of some alien races being attacked by our new enemies The Humanists to convince them otherwise that hiding won’t do them good forever. You must find a way to get aboard into the humanist base. Asha: As you desire Commander Iosa, my men and I will not fail. You will be ensured that as an extremely devoted member of the Komato Army and to the Invaders. V: This battle is treading worse for every minute, anyone caught in between the attacks will end up either joining or become another death story to further support their causes from either race. What matters is that we’re still alive continuing to fight. We just need to help both the humans and aliens by explaining the reason why one day they need each other for the universe to continue to be in co-existence whether or not they need to. It’s the matter of question is that they have to or there can never be a conclusion if it was the right or wrong thing to do taking extreme measures when it only dwindles the war bringing resources dry and others poor, hungry, and starved. Ciel: I’ve felt this way before when Dr.Weil eradicated most life on my planet. At least the scenery is still intact being recovered albeit slowly from that madman's plan for the humans to continue to thrive on my Earth. And the reploids are at least going back to its roots as the next generation of maverick hunters, being more tolerable to helping those in need rather than cruel and unusual punishments brought upon the falsely accused. (Asha was moving quick across the street moving shadow to shadow, blending in with the darkness by holding still when he was lead to a conversation that caused him to turn to ready his weapon to kill what might be some humanist foot soldiers.) Asha: Leave no witnesses standing ali- *Asha held a hand to his nearby Komato assassins, when they realize they’re target isn’t the humanists at least they look human judging by their appearances.* Lizbeth: We should at least know what we’re dealing with. Hit and run our enemy forces and take their technology for themselves. Asha: *Whispering to himself* Oh you have no idea how hard it is to get through our forces you pathetic and fragile little being. Don’t think your team is best equip to last longer against us even a squadron of our forces would put you and your team down. (Asha laughs softly in ignorance believing this small band of fighters can possibly think they can put an entire army by pure brute force by his assumption.) Lizbeth: I hear something. *Lizbeth spoke as she hears a conversationalist with her enhanced hearing. Ciel: As do I. Reveal yourself from your spot intruder! Lizbeth and Ciel: *Lizbeth and Ciel turn around extending legs as their kicks crashed right through the wall connecting the the interloper hiding near within the shadows down as three Komato Assassin jump off to assist their leader.* Asha: Aggghh! *Asha gets up wiping dust from his eyes.* Consider yourselves lucky that you had the terrain by your side. >V: Ciel and Lizbeth lookout! *A Komato Assassin was pushed against the ground by Lizbeth as it nearly brought its blade almost to her neck thanks to V’s warning.* Lizbeth: “Lizbeth disarms the Komato Assassins weapon by breaking its wrist with a twisted of its arm then bringing it back to snap it in the shape of a bendable pretzel. Lizbeth brought the plasma sword of the broken armed Komato assassin and stabbed it in the chest quickly to free it from the painful torment it had undergone granting the alien the honor by her as a warrior than whatever abomination forms of cruel mercy The Humanists would have brought upon it if it was left there to die horribly or become an experiment.” Those nearly caught us off guard by surprise with such amazing movement of speed. They are no ordinary assassins. Linkara: *Linkara managed to strike a hit with his magic gun at one of the two Komato assassins, their leader Asha excluded* I’m shooting at them and they’re equipped with some kind of deflector shield. *Linkara ducked under his sent back projectile as the building wall behind him had been left a gaping hole from the impact of the redirected attack getting destroyed.* (Zero took out his energy sword parrying a blow from the Komato assassin matching his speed with theirs and slicing it in a vertical downward chop with the cyborg alien ninja being split in half revealing the burned out superheated lines from where the sharp solid plasma construct had left its separated marks on the corpse.) Ciel: (Ciel moved out of the way with forward flipping acrobatics by the plasma fire from the Komato assassin then lowering herself down when she reaches at point blank range when the assassin stopped its fast movement to get a clear shot at her. Ciel swept her leg to unbalance the last Komato Assassin attempting on her life as she kicked her leg forward snapping it out to knock the gun out of its hand. The weapon was launched from the owners hand into its new one. This granted Ciel her chance to use her own enemies strength against him or her, whatever category fits them as it was really hard to tell what gender the Komato Assassin was by all these cybernetics and shape of anatomy far different than ones derived from humans.) (Ciel snapped her wrist up and seized the plasma cannon in her hand. Heavy that object became when it fell into her grasp and could have felt uncomfortable were it not for the super serum she perfected into making her stronger. Now's not the time to be dilly dallying into thoughts now. Ciel has a mission not just being a scientist, but as a warrior who has cast herself into the enemy lines to show she isn’t the little girl commanding officer everyone in the resistance including her closest companion Zero had knew. She has readied herself through rigorous training exercises through S.H.I.E.L.D.s program having passed with excellent performance and continued on forward self-teaching her own fighting methods into forming the blonde resistance leader scientist as a dangerous unpredictable mind of wits combined with her muscular strength of force. She has placed faith in Zero now knowing she has friends that she can really count on and now it’s time to finally return the favor by fight by her own accord. She is ready to take the fight to the finish against The Humans and Aliens waging war, no longer afraid to bring violence towards her foes. Ciel is far smarter than that instead of looking away from the dark shadows of her failures, she learned from them to use the mistakes in greatening her continued resolve to defeating evil from tainting the light of the peaceful lives of every Multi-Universe peoples hopes and dreams created one day into reality.) Ciel: *Ciel brought her left hand against the Komato assassins neck forcefully pinning it down against the black concrete road, she disabled the Komato assassin momentarily with a shot to its torso. The best way the resistance warrior leader could come up with without horribly hurting down the assassin too much. With it being a cyborg and all it’s a relief to imagine knowing its synthetics can be replaced.* Why are you and the other aliens harming us human beings? We’ve done nothing wrong to upset you. It’s the ones like The Illusive Man and his allies setting up these hateful lies to goad you into confronting them violently just like they are doing to you. It makes you no better than them if you continue this way. Komato Assassin???: *The downed Komato Assassin looks at the kind ladies words. Asking Ciel a question of how they should have handled the situation.* What choice do you expect us to make? Just let the humans get away in murdering the populace without retaliation of sacrificing theirs to avenge our fallen brethren. Have you even been to a war and experienced it firsthand human infant? Do you know the cost made on a soldier entering into the battlefield and traumatized at almost every life dying before his eyes. Can you ask me if you can live being there every time for the rest of your life. I know our leader General Tor eases that pain for all of us Komato by obliterating the enemies homeworld for good. Ciel: Good lord! Do you even realize what your saying? If you continue to use such appalling methods, you’ll never understand what peace truly is. Pain isn’t something that can be hidden away by hunting enemies down right to their graves. I’ve known plenty since I grew up in such a terrible world. It’s never easy when you have your own kind turned against you like a certain mad doctor that nearly destroyed it along with our machines we created to live the example just as humanity keeps changing to become. Ciel: My point is your kind needs to evolve as using the same methods forever will earn their death warrant by a far superior type that would possibly never share the same compassion we had for any enemy including yours. Komato Assassin???: Perhaps…you're right…..we’re not enemies. It goes the other way around. You and I are just finding a way to ensure peace is made through the galaxy. How more of a fool we would become the monsters like our enemies were. We’re no better, we came to be much worse than that and it won’t stop. I’ll tell you who leads us. If you promise me one thing. Komato Assassin???: Stop this war and I’ll find a way to help you. Here is the name I’ll impart you General Tor and the group formed the Invaders. (She is not going to die. Just did this for dramatic effect, she’ll live.) Ciel: You have my word…I’ll help….Wwwwwaaaarrrgggggh! *Ciel was slashed from diagonally from the left shoulder to her right hip as she fell down to the ground.* (Asha stamps his toe on Ansaksie's face nearly crushing it as punishment for her failure to kill Ciel.) Ansaksie! Get up fool! We still have a mission to go through and we will complete it for the legacy of the Komato race to continue. (Asha turned around to V and his crusaders.) Zero: Ciel! Hang in there. You’ve helped us through a lot. Now do this for me and stay alive! Believe in yourself that you can make it through this. Think back when you never rid your faith of me, knowing I would save the world from Copy X, Omega, and Dr. Weil's darkness. Do this for me and I will stay by your side until you can recover. Ciel: …Y-you can count on me Zero…know that I’ll always love you. Hypothetically If I ever died, I want you to never lose faith in reality. It can be repaired there just needs to be the right people to do it. Your contributions to getting rid of Sigma and the maverick virus and like what you just said proves you have a will a lot would be jealous for. The will to never give up that allows you to continue finding your reason to live that defines your existence. Asha: I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. Asha leader of the Komato assassins. I’m your soon to be captor, your torturer, and your killer depending on General Tors mood. Well since he isn’t here, I’m going to settle in for killing since its much more fun than those two methods after it. Asha: HRRRRUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA! V: You’re sick. Why did a bastard like yourself become leader of this squad. Asha: Because I’m loyal to General Tor as his weaponized tool and nothing more. I do what it takes for our race to survive even if my life has to be on the line. ???: I pity your very existence, alien. You say you are a tool, yet don’t properly use it like one, only to satisfy your blood-lust. Asha: And who are you the one to question my methods. General Tor still uses me in the battlefield and would have gotten rid of me if didn’t realized how much of a great asset I became to him. Maka: The legendary Meister, Maka Albarn. And you will pay for attacking Ciel in such a manner. That was low of you to do this while she was distracted. Asha: Hehehehehe well if she wasn’t this weak then perhaps it could have been averted. Not ever! You humans are so inferior that you seek help from our enemies to evolve your kind. Nothing more of your kind can be worth to be praised as excepting for an amusing one I like to prefer parasites. Cowards the lot of you are hiding behind us to further your supremacy goals. Maka: Enough talk. *Maka had already leaped to make a slash towards Asha as he chatted.* Asha: *Asha speeds towards Maka not bothering to dodge the weapon as he insults her thinking his nano forcefield will protect him from a primitive weapon.* Truly you must be this idiotic to believe a gardening tool would hurt me. This match is already over before it began. HRUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Maka: *Swings her death scythe slicing through Asha's shielding and gashing apart his armor.* Asha: Hrrrrugggggggh! Lizbeth: *Stabs Asha from behind with a Komato assassins plasma sword.* See the irony in this? You made a huge mistake attacking our friend with such dishonorable fighting and now it came back to me hurting you while you dropped your guard down. You should be ashamed. Asha: Kill me! Kill me already I do not want to die a weak warrior. Lizbeth: No, we will leave you like this as an explanation of your failure to your superiors. You disgust me with your claim as an actual warrior. It’s more on the line of you fighting like a coward never giving the other opponent the chance chance to fight back. This is your punishment and will be left like that until you learn your lesson the hard way. Asha: N-o! No! NOOO! *falls down in shame kneeling on his knees as he left in super speed ashamed he wasn’t given a death worth dying.* Ansaksie: *Turns to V pointing at Ciel.* That woman whoever she is has the answers your looking for to whoever is behind the invasion. She helped me and I’ll help you. I really can’t tell you since I’m likely to be called back with Asha having fled from the battlefield could mean trouble for me, so I will have to act natural as a loyal assassin. I will contact you later when I’m given the opportunity to find you. For now take care of the young female human she is a very special one. *Ansaksie left in a blur.* Lizbeth: We will, Ansaksie. It will be difficult to gain our trust from you. Use this one chance of opportunity to prove you can actually change for the better or we might be forced to put you out. Maka: At least we know the enemies we’re fighting aren’t all bad. With this war going on. I think it’s time we get the gang back together now. Zero: Ciel holds the answer this alien told us. In that case then I will guard her until she wakes. If that Asha bastard attacks her while she is in a trance sleep of healing through the bacta tank. He better be sure I won’t be the one granting him fucking mercy by shoving my energy sword right through the god damn roof of his mouth. “Meanwhile the battle had came almost to a conclusion as Iosa awaits Asha and some of the missing Komato Assassins to return to her position while she had fun toying with her human prey.” Iosa Sakera: Run you spineless jellyfish! None of you can harm Iosa the Invincible! Colonel Augustus Autumn: Outgunned and outnumbered. We must retreat from this fight Dr. Eisenberg. Dr. Eisenberg: It is the right decision to call in the retreat. Admiral Alexander Marcus beam us back into the The USS Vengeance Admiral Alexander Marcus: *The USS Vengeance blows up several space pirate fighters away and rid the upcoming ground forces from the front with torpedoes as Cerberus transports arrive to carry the remaining ground forces back home.* They will soon see the full capabilities of the humanists soon enough. Consider this one of the mere test runs by The Illusive Man to see what The Invaders are capable of with their assets and will be struck back much harder once we come up with a better plan. (Iosa Sakera fires large balls of plasma from her Komato Annihilator Mecha suit vaporizing platoons of Colonial Marines and injuring Enclave Soldiers. The Space Pirates and Komato Soldiers fire energy blasts at the retreating humanists killing most of those who turned their backs away fighting them. She sees an injured Asha and Ansaksie walking right up to her.) Iosa Sakera: You had better explain to me Asha why you and your subordinate showed up beaten like this by these primitive lifeforms. Asha: They weren’t the humanists…it’s a group of would be vigilantes… Iosa Sakera: Like those super heroes. Oh, the challenge they would bring us to make up for it. Komato Assassin: We’ve confirmed that there are no Irkins living in this planet. We will move on to the next objective. Iosa Sakera: I’ll be with the others in a moment. Now about those super heroes. Asha: They are humans not the super powered ones. Iosa Sakera: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! You lost to those types of weaklings? As punishment I will beat you down and Ansaksie almost to death before repairing you back to the field. Asha: I take full responsibility my liege and will gladly accept it. Ansaksie: Y-yes I will do as you say. (Ansaksie spoke reluctantly as she dislikes Iosa more than Asha.) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts